We are a family
by piliccls98
Summary: Based on Jisbon pictures from the series finale. It starts with the wedding and I little surprise from Lisbon and then, it will go on with Lisbon and Jane's life still at the FBI but it will be mostly outside of work. Enjoy! (Rated T because I might add some little Jisbon love but don't worry it won't be explicit at all).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely people. This fic will be based on the promo pictures for the series finale and then, I will go on until inspiration stops. If you have any ideas or suggestions, don't hesitate to leave them. I love to hear from you. This chapter will be kind of short to see if you guys like it and if you do, I will update it hopefuly on Monday or Tuesday. Thank you again and here we go!**

_"__Patrick Jane will you take Teresa Lisbon as your wife?"_

_"__Of course, yes"_

_"__And you, Teresa Lisbon, will you take Patrick Jane as your husband?"_

_"__Yes" _

A smile creeps on the FBI agent's face and Jane can't help it but to smile back at her. After the years of suffering, he was finally happy again. Giving his lovely wife a passionate kiss, they start walking out of the aisle they which was near the forest. They started walking into the forest until the found a log to sit on. Before all the crazy partying started with their friends, they needed to some time alone to have their first actual husband-wife moment.

They sat there for about 20 minutes without talking and it was the most comfortable silence any of them had ever experienced. Finally, Lisbon broke the silence.

_"__Patrick… Thank you"_

_"__For what?" _He answered not understanding quite well what she was referring to.

_"__For everything. This is the happiest day of my life and I never thought it would happen. You make me a better person and I can't imagine my life without you. I love you so much."_

Jane just smiled. He knew what she meant with that. He felt the exact same way. One of the things he loved the most about their relationship was that, even though they were so different, they had a very deep connection and they always understood what each other was feeling.

_"__Jane… There's something else…" _

He stared at his wife with a concerned look even though he was pretty sure there was nothing wrong. Lisbon didn't speak for a few second and Jane was getting nervous but then, she finally continued.

_"__I don't know how to tell you this or how you will react. I hope you will be as happy as I am… Umm…I am pregnant"_

Patrick had a shocked which worried Teresa at first but after he processed the information, a tiny smile started appearing on his face but he didn't talk, he just moved his hand into Lisbon's belly and stared at it with a huge smile.

_"__We are a family". _

Jane said and Lisbon knew that those 4 words "we are a family" meant more to him than she could ever imagine.

After giving his pregnant wife a soft kiss, they finally started walking back to the venue holding each other's hands both knowing for sure this was the best day of their entire lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**First I want to apologize for posting this chapter so late but school hadn't let me write it until now (if someone is one the IB program they will understand). Second of all, I want to thank you all for your lovely reviews and follows. They are really appreciated. And third and last thing, I hope you all enjoyed the last ever episode as much as I did. I am still crying but it was the perfect ending (btw my theory on Lisbon being pregnant was right woop woop). Well, it's time to stop talking and get reading. Enjoy!**

They returned to the venue were the party was being held. They both had a lot of joy in their eyes. As expected, their friends were waiting for them to start the party. All of them ran towards them and started hugging and congratulating them. Van Pelt was over the moon and repeating every five seconds how she had always predicted this moment. Rigsby was getting really annoyed but it didn't get to him because he was actually really happy for his friends. Cho had a huge smile on his face which Jane and Lisbon were very happy about because they didn't get to see him like that very often. Wylie was almost crying obviously because he was happy for his co-workers but the wedding also reminded him about how much he missed Vega. Abbott also was happy and proud of himself for knowing since he met them that they were soul mates.

After all the hugs, Lisbon needed her space even though she knew she wouldn't get any. The DJ started playing music and immediately everybody went into the dance floor. The newlyweds watched their guests dancing while they were relaxing on their table in silence thinking about how much their lives were about to change in the next few months.

Two hours went by when suddenly Cho grabbed the microphone to say a few words, Cho style:

"_I want to congratulate my dear friends. I hope your life is full of joy." _He had a tiny smile on his face _"Now bring the champagne and let's toast for their life together". _

A waiter brought out a tray with champagne glasses and started giving everybody one. He was about to give the glass to Lisbon but she didn't accept it. Everybody was confused at this situation. Why the hell would Teresa refuse to drink champagne on her wedding day?

Jane and Lisbon had agreed that they weren't going to tell anybody about the pregnancy until after the wedding but at that moment, when everybody was looking at her, they looked at each other at knew it was time to tell their friends and family about the news.

"_Guys…" _Lisbon starts talking while Jane starts smiling a little bit at the thought the news Lisbon is about to tell everybody. Everybody was quiet waiting for Teresa to continue when suddenly, Grace broke the silence:

"_Oh my god, Lisbon, you are pregnant!"_

Teresa looked at Jane. Both of them had a huge smile on their faces.

"_Yes… Yes I am…"_

And again, hugs from all their friends start but at this moment, neither Lisbon nor Jane mind. They were both in cloud nine.

It was midnight and finally all the guests had left. Teresa and Patrick went inside their little new house, closed the door and, while smiling at each other, started kissing softly but passionately without stopping. It was, without any doubt, the best day in their entire lives.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to write more but I preferred giving you guys this brief chapter tonight and hopefully tomorrow or Saturday I'll be posting a new and longer one. Remember to leave reviews and follows. Xx. **


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after the best day of their lives but also the most exhausting day, they woke up at 8 am with the sound of someone knocking at the door.

_"__Who could be knocking at our door so early in the morning? How dare they? We are newlyweds trying to get a little sleep" _Lisbon says a little bit annoyed and half a sleep.

Even though Jane was also annoyed, he couldn't help but smile without her watching because he just had woken up next to his beautiful wife.

_"__Don't worry. I'll go check. It's probably just the mail man or something". _He said with confidence which gave Lisbon a chance to breathe a little bit more. Her job had definitely turned her into someone that always thinks the worst when someone knocks at her door.

Jane got up from bed and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. He left the room with a thousand thoughts in his head, the main ones being his beautiful wife and his baby. He got to the door and opened it expecting the mail man to appear but it wasn't him. Standing at the door was their three best friends: Kimball Cho, Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby.

_"__Guys… What are you doing here?" _

_"__Oh you know we just wanted to have breakfast with our newlywed friends!" _Grace said very cheerful.

_"__Don't worry, Jane. We brought eggs, bacon and pancake mixture so you two don't have to worry about anything. We'll cook" _Said Rigsby looking at Jane who still had a very confused look.

The trio let themselves in and Jane shut the door behind them. Patrick just wanted to rest and he was sure Teresa wanted to sleep too but he still was glad their friends were there."

_"__Lisbon! We have company!" _Jane shouted.

Two minutes later, she was in the kitchen all dressed up still wondering who the visit was. Her eyes completely lightened up when she saw her three friends. She didn't get to see Rigsby and Van Pelt that often anymore so having them this few days near her filled her with happiness.

_"__Hi guys! What a nice surprise!" _Lisbon said. She hugged everyone and at last gave Jane a morning kiss. Their first morning kiss as husband and wife.

Half an hour later had gone by very fast. In that time, they talked about one subject in particular: Lisbon's pregnancy. Grace gave her millions of advices about pregnancy and also, gave Jane rules about how to behave around his pregnant wife. He "listened" to what Van Pelt was saying but of course he was laughing internally the whole time. Even though it was a long time ago, he did knew how to treat a pregnant woman and also how hard it was. He was the happiest he had ever been but he still missed Angela and Charlotte. That would never change. And that was another reason why he loved Lisbon so much: she loved him with all the baggage he came with. She would never want to change who he was and who he is.

_"__Breakfast is ready" _Cho and Rigsby yelled into the living room at unison where Jane, Lisbon and Van Pelt where.

_"__Coming" _Jane yelled back.

_"__Finally! I am starving! I feel I haven't eaten since a month ago!" _Lisbon said irritated but happy.

_"__Welcome to pregnancy, my dear friend. You'll feel like that for the rest of your 9 months." _Grace told Lisbon laughing. Teresa obviously smiled right back because she knew the starving feeling she was having, meant she was feeding a tiny human inside her.

The five friends (well, six if you count that Lisbon was eating for two people) sat down to eat.

_"__Before Rigsby takes all the credit, I made all of the food. He only poured the juice into glasses" _Cho said in a snarky but also funny way.

_"__Hey!" _Rigsby said feeling insulted _"Pouring the juice is a big job. And I didn't only make that, I also made the coffee!"_

_"__Fine" _Answered Cho realizing how much he missed spending everyday with his partner.

**Idk I think this chapter wasn't as good as it was supposed to be but still I hope you liked it. Leave reviews and ideas you want to see in the next chapters so I can write because I am having a kind of writers block. Thanks loves. Xx. **


End file.
